1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arcade games, and more particularly to mechanical arcade games in which a player controls a mechanical apparatus to achieve goals in the game.
2. Background of the Related Art
Crane-type arcade games are popular amusement devices often provided in game arcades, stores, or other public places. In these types of games, physical prize objects are placed on a floor region within a closed housing and are viewable by a player through transparent glass or the like. Upon the insertion of a coin or token, the player controls a mechanical claw or other pick-up device with controls such as a joystick, buttons, or toggle switch. Typically, a claw is provided above the prize objects and the player can change the position of the claw over the prizes. The claw is lowered towards the prizes by either a controller such as a computer or the player. The claw is either automatically opened and closed when it reaches the level of the prizes or is opened and closed under the player's control, after which the closed claw is automatically elevated. The claw may or may not have grasped a prize and hold onto the prize as the claw is raised. The controller moves the claw over to a dispensing container and opens the claw, allowing the prize (if any is held) to drop into a dispensing chute and to the player.
The claw pick-up games of the prior art have some distinct disadvantages. Typically, certain types of prizes have characteristics that make it difficult for the claw of the prior art to grasp. Examples of prior art claws can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,176 and 4,718,667, incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1A depicts a prior art claw pick-up apparatus 100 having three spaced, pivotally mounted prongs or fingers 108 which are moveable between an open position shown in FIG. 1A and a closed position, shown in FIG. 1B. In the closed position of FIG. 1B, the fingers are moved together so that an object 116 between the fingers can be gripped and picked up. However, the typical orientation of claw fingers results in gaps between adjacent fingers, through which prizes may fall if the fingers close around and not on the prize, as shown by arrow 114 in FIG. 1B. For example, prizes having one or more dimensions that are smaller than the spaces between adjacent fingers when the fingers are closed, may easily fall out of the claw rather than being held and carried to the dispensing chute to the player. This particularly may be the case with prizes having a spherical or rounded shape, such as a ball, and with stuffed animals, for example. If such prizes are provided in games with claws of the prior art, players may grow tired of the game due to lack of success when the prizes continually slip out of the claw. On the other hand, to maintain player interest, operators may be required to exclude those types of prizes which may have a tendency to fall between the closed claw fingers. This may limit the types of prizes available in the game and, thus, also reduce player interest in the game.
Operators may also avoid limiting the types of prizes by using a claw having more fingers so as to decrease the distance between adjacent fingers. However, the more fingers used, the more complicated the device. Such a device is potentially more susceptible to break-down which would increase cost due to repair, and reduce revenues of the operator. Also, a closed claw or scoop may be used to pick up a prize and to avoid prizes falling out of the claw. However, such claws require more material, possibly making the device costlier than a finger-type claw, and are heavier, which may increase the wear of those parts of the game which support the claw, increasing maintenance costs and down time, and thus potentially decreasing the revenue of the operator.